TimmySpongbob Power Hour
by corb56
Summary: When Timmy wants to watch Spongebob Squarepants on TV. His TV broke and he miss the show. He wished himself to bikini bottom. Then trouble unfold
1. Intro

**FairlyOddParents/SpongeBob Squarepants Crossover **

_Chapter 1 _

We were start in Dimsdale where Timmy is about to watch some TV. Next up is Spongebob Squarepants on NickToons. Then the TV broke. Then Timmy said "I wish the TV was fixed" but Cosmo and Wanda did not fix. Timmy asked "What going on andwhy the Tv isn't fix?" Cosmo and Wanda got the News for Fairy World. The first articles title said Wand down for an upgrade. Timmy asked How I am going to get the TV fix. Two hours later the TV was fix but Timmy has already miss Spongebob. Timmy said" I wish I were in Bikini Bottom. " Cosmo and Wanda poof Timmy to Bikini Bottom.

Theme songs combine

Captain: Are you ready kids?

Kids: Aye-aye Captain.

Captain: I can't hear you...

Kids: Aye-Aye Captain!!

Captain: Oh!

Timmy is an average kid

that no one understands

mom and dad and vicky

always giving him commands

vicky:

Bed Squirt

the doom and gloom

up in his room

is broken instantly

by his magic little fish

Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Captain: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Captain: If nautical nonsense be something you wish

who grant his every whish

cause in reality...

they are his odd parents

fairly odd parents

Wanda:

Wands and wings

Cosmo:

floaty crowny things

odd parrents

fairly odd parents

really rod, pea pod,

buf bod, hot rod

Timmy:

obtuse, rubber goose, green moose,guava juice,

giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake

odd parents

fairly odd parents

you wish you live when you were a kid

with fairly odd parents

vicky: yeah right

SpongeBob SquarePants!

Captain: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Captain: Ready?

EveryBody: SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants!

Captain: SpongeBob.... SquarePants! Haha.

Title screen said Timmy/ Spongebob Power Hour

* * *

**I do not own Spongebob or The Fairy Odd Parents**


	2. Mysterious Pearson

**FairlyOddParents/SpongeBob Squarepants Crossover **

_Chapter 2_

Timmy arrives in Bikini Bottom with a space helmet and oxygen tank. Timmy said " I need to get something to eat. I have to find a place to eat." Timmy was walking around and found two restaurants across the street from each other. One was called the Chum bucket and the other one was called The Krusty Krab. Timmy said I will go to the Krusty Krab. Timmy got inside and went to place his order. Bikini Bottom News went on the TV screen. The fish said "Watch out there is a mysterious person in Bikini bottom who where a pink hat and a pink shirt." He seems to come out of nowhere. Squidward called "Mr. Karb." Mr. Krab said "I think that must be the mysterious person. He wearing a pink hat and pink shirt just like the new said. The alarm goes off. Timmy goes running off. Timmy didn't go far before they catch him. Timmy is tied down in a chair. They asked the mysterious person "who are you and where are you from and who did you get. The mysterious person answer I am Timmy from Dimisdale, California. I got here by the Internet.

Meanwhile at the Krusty Krab plankton seek in and steal the Kraby Patty Formula. Plankton went back to the Chum Bucket. Plankon said " I win ! I win ! Ha! Ha! Ha! It was all thanks to the Mysterious Person.

After that Timmy, Mr. Krab, Squidward went back to the Krusty Krab. Timmy finally got a Krabby Patty. Mr. Krab look in the safe in find out the Kraby Patty Formula is missing. said " There is only one person who wants the formula that is Plankton.

* * *

**Note**: I not at the right computer right now to put up Chapter 3. But I will get it up A.S.A.P


	3. Finding Songebob

**FairlyOddParents/SpongeBob Squarepants Crossover **

_Chapter 3_

Mr. Krab is wondering where SpongeBob is. Where is SpongeBob? Mr. Krab thought. SpongeBob should be in the kitchen cooking Krabby Patties. Mr. Krab went into is saw the it was not Spongebob in the Kitchen it was somebody else. Squidward said " That you told Spongebob to take a vacation do you remember it?

At the Chum Bucket , Plankon drop the Krabby Patty Fomula and it roll into the universe transporter machine and then Plankon follow the formula into the machine. The formula and plankton and it is Dimsdale a sign stop the fomula form rolling but the portal closed and Plankon is stuck in Dimsdale.

Back at the Krusty Krab, went to Timmy and said" You Timmy need to go find Spongbob and go and get the formula back from Plankton." Timmy replied " Okay Mr. Krab." Timmy think how do find Spongebob what a minute the theme song timmy start singing the Themesong

Captain: Are you ready kids?

Kids: Aye-aye Captain.

Captain: I can't hear you...

Kids: Aye-Aye Captain!!

Captain: Oh!

Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Captain: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Captain: If nautical nonsense be something you wish

SpongeBob SquarePants!

Captain: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Captain: Ready?

EveryBody: SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants!

Captain: SpongeBob.... SquarePants! Haha.


	4. Spongebob FoundTrouble In Dimsdale

**FairlyOddParents/SpongeBob Square pants Crossover **

_Chapter 4_

Timmy realized that he will have to look for a pineapple. Mr. Krabs came running for him. Mr. Krabs said to Timmy "I forgot your hat. " It was special Messenger one with the Anchor Symbol on it. Timmy replied, "Thank you, Mr. Krab. " Timmy turns left because he saw it in one of the SpongeBob Episode.

Timmy fined the Pineapple that he was looking for. He walks up to the Door and Knocks. SpongeBob open the Door. Timmy said "I got a message from Mr. Krabs saying that the Krabby Patty Formula was stolen." SpongeBob said "You know Mr. Krabs already and he give you the Message but who are you?" Timmy replied " I am Timmy from Dimisdale, California. I got here by the Internet. " SpongeBob asked" Who took the Formula? Wait a minute. Was it Plankton? "Timmy replied "Yes it is Plankton. "

Plankton was in Dimsdale with the secret formula. He started a business their making Krabby Patty there. Plankton taken control over Dimsdale using shirts. The health department come in a give the place a bad report and closed down the restaurant.

Timmy and SpongeBob were having a good conversation when a phone starts ringing " Timmy then answers the phone and it was Cosmo and Wanda on video. Wanda said, "Hi Timmy. Dimsdale is acting weird today, the citizen are under control by Plankton. Bye Timmy "

SpongeBob asked Timmy "Who where those people you were talking two". Timmy trying to keep his secret, "The people who I was talking to are by Travel company telephone representatives in Dimsdale. I know were Plankton is. Let go get Plankton. " Timmy trying to get hold of Cosmo and Wanda to wish himself and SpongeBob to Dimsdale in order to stop Dimsdale but couldn't get hold of them. Timmy said to himself, "They must be busy with Poof the baby."

* * *

**Will Timmy get hold of Cosimo and Wanda? Will Timmy and Spongebob stop Plankon ? Find out in the Next Chapter! I have no school next two weeks so I will be up dating more often.  
**


	5. Finding Plankton

**The reason that Poof wasn't in the first chapter was because he was napping at that time. I do not own FairlyOddParents or Spongbob Squarepants.**

**

* * *

FairlyOddParents/SpongeBob Squarepants Crossover**

_Chapter 5_

In DImsdale, Poof just couldn't stop crying. Wanda went to the phone and a Voice on the phone said, "One missed call from Timmy.' Timmy was still in Bikini Bottom. In Bikini Bottom, Timmy and SpongeBob were on the way to go jellyfishing, when the phone rang, it was Cosmo and Wanda with Poof. In Dimsdale Poof stop crying Wanda said " Hello Timmy , we sorry we miss your call earlier. Timmy said " I wish that me and SpongeBob where in Dimsdale. Cosmo and Wanda wave their wand and Timmy and SpongeBob were on the way to Dimsdale. Cosmo and Wanda went into fish form in the fishbowl.

Timmy and SpongeBob arrived in Dimsdale. SpongeBob have a Helmet with water in it. SpongeBob asked "How did we get here so fast? " Timmy said, "That the power of the Internet. " Timmy and SpongeBob need to find Plankton. Then on the TV this is Chanel Seven Dimsdale news leader new at six with Chet Ubetcha. Chet Ubetcha said, " I'm Chet Ubetcha and were bocasting live form Patty Palace it the newest restaurant in Dimsdale where Krabby Patty are a hit and later we get a live interview with the founder Plankton. Timmy and SpongeBob both said " That is where Plankton is let's go and get him. Timmy Parents has left to go to the Patty Palace and leave a note saying that Vicky will be coming. Timmy went into the Bathroom with his fish in the fishbowl. Timmy said " I wish me and SpongeBob were at the Patty Palace. Cosmo and Wanda wave their wand and poof Timmy and SpongeBob were on the way to the Patty Palace, SpongeBob were at the Patty Palace. They found Plankton in the dining area. Timmy and SpongeBob are ready to fight to get the Formula from Plankton.


	6. The Fight:Round 1

**FairlyOddParents/SpongeBob Squarepants Crossover**

_Chapter 6_

Timmy and SpongeBob are ready to fight to get the Formula from Plankton. Timmy wished for some weapons but plankton had a butterfly net ready and he launches it at Cosmo and Wanda who were disguise as dogs. Plankton called in the Army of Citizen that was under control by the t-shirts that plankton was giving out with the krabby patty. Timmy said "Were outnumber and had no weapons and I think that we need to retreat. " SpongeBob replied "Okay." Timmy and SpongeBob ran off. The winner of Round 1 is Plankton.

* * *

**This chapter is very short. I decide instead of making them fight. I decided on making them retreat. **** The next one will be longer than this one. **


	7. Getting Ready For Round 2

**Edit : I did write a chapter for you guy but I having issues with Document Manger. It having some issues but If I cannot get it fix I will find a way even if I have copy and paste it or I might put It up on a Different Site**. **I will post a Link to the another site if I decide to do that. I make try to copy and paste into another program on my computer. Bye. **

* * *

**FairlyOddParents/SpongeBob Squarepants Crossover**

_Chapter 7_

Timmy and Spongbob went back to Timmy's House to his room where they are getting ready for Round 2. Poof was awake and in fish form, then he turns into dog form. Timmy hiding with Poof in the closet then Timmy said "I wish that there were super wand that can be used under a butterfly net and that the fairy can be seen with name " Poof wave his rattle and there are super wand.

Plankton said "Timmy and SpongeBob might get something that can defeat me. " Plankton disguised his voice to sound like Timmy and he said " I wish for a Robot that can adapt to anything that Timmy and Spongebob attack it with. " Cosmo and Wanda grant Plankton because of him disguised his voice with Timmy voice and a Robot come up just like Plankton wish for with the adapt function. Plankton knew this would work.

* * *

_Interactive Info _

_I have two different way how I going to end it. I want you to vote using the Review Button. And Type in with a review Good or Bad. I going to the good ending of this story anyway. But if you really want it I will post at the end of the story for people who want to read it. For people for review it, I will give up a link to another site that I will have it on, but if you just want to wait for it at the end I okay with that too. _

_

* * *

_** This is a little bit longer and I don't know were I am going to post the alt. ending but It will be on here after the good ending. I still want your vote and a Review and please If you put my story on alert I want you you to Review the Story. **


	8. The Final Battle Part 1

**I did copy and Paste It into a Document. I might not continue doing it. It contain and Surprise at the end. Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairy OddParents or Spongbob Squarepants. **

**

* * *

Fairly OddParents/SpongeBob Squarepants Crossover**

**Chapter 8**

Timmy and SpongeBob are still at the Timmy's House and they forget one thing. Timmy went into the closet with Poof.

Timmy said, "I wish for Weapons that I can use to destroy Plankton." Poof wave the Rattle and said "Poof! Poof!" The weapons appear right after that.

Timmy said ,"I wish me and SpongeBob are at the Patty Palace. Poof raises his Rattle and then Timmy and SpongeBob went to the Patty Palace.

Timmy and SpongeBob are now with weapon are now at the Patty Palace. Plankton is standing there with his Robot. Timmy blasted the Robot with a Magic Bomb but then Plankton's Robot adopted and thought the attack back at him three times the power of the attack. Timmy is now paralyzed and he cannot move. SpongeBob now attack with a power bubble. The robot attack adapted then he did attack with the same attack but SpongeBob was able to absorb the attack.

Then Plankton said in Timmy Voice "I wish that the Robot attack cannot be absorb. " Cosmo and Wanda and theirs wand and grant Plankton wish. Now SpongeBob tried attack with the Bubble Blast and It bounce back and hit SpongeBob hard and he is also now paralyzed.

Plankton said, "Goodbye Timmy Turner and SpongeBob Squarepants."

* * *

**Cliffhanger I so evil. What will happen? find out in the Next Chapter of this Story **


	9. The Final Battle Part 2

**_This is the not the Last Chapter. There will be one more later today it will be the Final Chapter the Ending. _**

* * *

**Fairly OddParents/SpongeBob Squarepants Crossover**

**Ch.9 **

Timmy blasted the Robot with a Magic Bomb but then Plankton's Robot adopted and thought the attack back at him three times the power of the attack. Timmy is now paralyzed and he cannot move. SpongeBob now attack with a power bubble. The robot attack adapted then he did attack with the same attack but SpongeBob was able to absorb the attack.

Then Plankton said in Timmy Voice "I wish that the Robot attack cannot be absorb. " Cosmo and Wanda and theirs wand and grant Plankton wish. Now SpongeBob tried attack with the Bubble Blast and It bounce back and hit SpongeBob hard and he is also now paralyzed.

Plankton said "Goodbye Timmy Turner and SpongeBob Squarepants."

Timmy said " I wish the Robot will turn against Plankton," Poof hesitate then grant the wish. And the Robot Blasted Plankton back to to the Chum Bucket." The Robot Self Destruct freeing SpongeBob and Timmy and Cosmo and Wanda from the Robot," Timmy said " I wish everything was back to Normal and that nobody remember anything . " Cosmo and Wanda grant Timmy wish . And everything was back and nobody remember anything except for the heroes.


	10. The PartyGoodbye

_**This is The Final Chapter.**_ It short.

* * *

**Fairly OddParents/SpongeBob Squarepants Crossover**

**Ch.10**

Timmy and SpongeBob decide to through a Party at Timmy House. The Music start the Music that is playing Celebration the Kool and the Gang Version. (2 hour later) The music end and then the guest leave the party. Timmy and Sponge bob said Goodbye to each other and Timmy wish SpongeBob back to Bikini Bottom. Back in Bikini Bottom Patrick asked Spongebob "were have you been all day?" Spongebob responded " I was taking care of Plankton at another place."

**The End **

* * *

_**That is The Final Chapter. Now Come check out my other Stories bye. **_


End file.
